Huevos Revueltos
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash, yaoi. Draco está huyendo de los aurores y recurre a su último truco. Gracias a esto termina en casa de Harry y Ron. Se desatan los líos cuando el rubio termina interfiriendo en la relación de ambos.
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**N/A: ** Le agradezco enormemente a Kamila por advertirme que subí el capítulo equivocado. Pero ahora que está arreglado espero que disfruten de esta historia que está llena de humor y coquetería.

* * *

No recordaba haber estado tan acorralado. Desde que fuera acusado en el Wizengamot injustamente hasta su escapada justo en el momento de ser trasladado a Azkabán jamás se había visto tan desesperado. Pero nadie lo iba a meter a esa prisión, se lo había jurado a sí mismo. Primero muerto…

"No, la muerte es un concepto demasiado permanente. Primero me arrastraré, suplicaré, me humillaré y lloraré… y… y… y pondré ojitos de cachorro apaleado." Gimió por lo bajo mientras se pegaba más al muro de piedra tras el cual estaba escondido.

Y es que en Azkabán le esperaría sólo la misma suerte que a su padre, el beso de los dementores. Pero aún tenía una última carta y en cuanto tuviera a uno de esos aurores cerca todo sería pan comido… o eso se decía a sí mismo para animarse.

Sin embargo, Draco estaba cansado. Llevaba tres años huyendo, escondiéndose y en pocas palabras, llevando una existencia miserable. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y estaba algo flaco. Su piel que siempre había sido suave y tersa apenas estaba sobreviviendo y sus cabellos, aunque limpios, no tenían ni uno sólo de los productos que alguna vez habían sido indispensables para él.

Intentaba conseguir las pruebas que al menos podrían garantizarle una segunda audiencia pero el tener a los aurores a tres pasos tras de sí no le estaba dejando demasiadas alternativas.

Dobló la esquina y varios hechizos pasaron rozándola, bañándolo en una lluvia de estrellas multicolores. Escapar no sería tan sencillo y todo apuntaba a que tendría que utilizar aquel último recurso que había rescatado de la mansión poco después de su primera escapada. Ahora si tan sólo tuviera a la persona correcta en la cual utilizarla.

Buscó el objeto que guardaba celosamente en el bolsillo interior de su túnica ya algo raída y se asomó levemente. Una lluvia de estrellas fue la respuesta. "Maldición. Siseó entre dientes para luego hacer un puchero. Si no veía quiénes lo tenían acorralado no podría escoger al que mejor sirviera a sus propósitos.

Uno de los aurores sería buena elección. Tenían las destrezas y la experiencia necesaria para protegerlo. Así mismo, sería demasiado valioso para que sus compañeros intentaran atacarlo cuando se volviera en su contra. ¿Pero a quién podría utilizar?

El collar sólo le permitiría una oportunidad para hacerse de un defensor pero eso no significaría que lo controlaría mentalmente. Si la persona se daba cuenta de ello podría estar en más problemas de los que ameritaba el uso del collar.

Decidió activarlo cuando sintió que los hechizos y maldiciones se iban acercando al lugar donde se escondía.

"¡Entrégate, Malfoy, estás completamente rodeado!" La voz de Harry Potter le llegó clara y precisa y por unos momentos quiso reír como un desquiciado. Claro que el Niño Que Había Vivido sería una excelente elección para el collar. Nadie osaría atacarlo y podría finalmente conseguir las pruebas que necesitaba. El problema estaba en que probablemente la comunidad mágica no podría ver más allá de ese incidente dado que se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Héroe que había vencido al Lord Tenebroso.

No, Harry Potter era un pez demasiado grande para sus ambiciones. Necesitaba alguien menos público, menos importante pero con las mismas características del joven. Alguien muy estimado, con suficientes conocimientos. "¡Ni lo sueñes, Potter!" Gritó asomándose a la esquina y una ráfaga de maldiciones volvió a pasar por su lado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo todo lo posible por no salir gritando de donde estaba escondido. No podía evitarlo, ser cobarde era lo que lo había mantenido con vida durante esos tres años. Miedo a ser encerrado en Azkabán, miedo a morir a manos de los dementores, miedo a ser atrapado mientras dormía.

En el corto instante que se había asomado pudo ver a Potter y otras tres figuras. Un ruido en la dirección contraria de donde provenían los hechizos llamó su atención y levantó su varita con mano temblorosa. Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse nerviosos intentando estar atento a los demás aurores y al que aparentemente era lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar atacarlo por la espalda.

"¡No tienes más alternativa, Malfoy! Esta noche vendrás con nosotros, eso es un hecho." Se limpió el sudor de la frente. Sabía que el otro estaba cerca, muy cerca pero en la oscuridad no podía apenas verlo. Pero seguramente esperaría a que volviera a asomarse hacia los otros aurores para intentar atacarlo.

Lo mejor sería entonces adelantarse ese paso por lo que se giró completamente hacia donde estaban los otros y esperó con el corazón en la boca a que el otro auror atacara.

"¡_Expelliarmus_!" Exclamó el auror saliendo de su escondite al verlo _distraerse_ pero como ya se lo esperaba el hechizo chocó contra la pared donde había estado hasta hacía unos segundos y su varita quedó apuntando directamente a las narices del hombre.

"¡Weasley!" Exclamó con sorpresa y decepción.

Los ojos azules lo observaron también con sorpresa por sido descubierto y luego con anticipación por ver lo que haría al tenerlo en esa posición.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó el pelirrojo. Malfoy estaba distraído, dándole la espalda al resto del equipo así que sería fácil atacarlo. Pero también sabía que dudarían al ver que estaba en la línea de fuego.

Draco pudo ver en aquellos ojos azules la jugada que le habían preparado. El Gryffindor se había puesto como carnada para distraerlo, había esperado ser capturado y ahora les daba la espalda a los otros pero él mismo sintió cómo dudaban en vez de atacarlo. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta. Si tenía a Weasley, el que prácticamente era hermano de Potter, nadie osaría tocarlo por miedo a la reacción del moreno. El problema era que dudaba que Weasley tuviera el suficiente conocimiento o magia como para protegerlo. Pero no había otra opción ni mejor momento para hacerlo.

El movimiento nervioso de los ojos del pelirrojo le dijo que atrás suyo ya se aprestaban para atacarlo. No tenía alternativa. "Tendrás que servir." Murmuró tomando el collar y deslizándolo por encima de la cabeza en un movimiento rápido que sorprendió al pelirrojo. "Yo, Draco Malfoy, te exijo a ti, Ronald Bilius Weasley, protección de todos aquellos que buscan mi mal y mi ruina."

Recitó las palabras con rapidez y claridad. El collar brilló sobre el pecho del pelirrojo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos menos de la suya.

Ron no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear cuando sintió que una fuerza mayor que él, un sentimiento sobre protector lo envolvía. Levantó la varita en dirección a Draco y el rubio abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran pensando que el hechizo había fallado.

"¡_Protego_!" Un escudo se formó a espaldas del rubio. Un escudo tan poderoso como jamás había visto alguno y los hechizos de los aurores que ya habían levantado sus varitas rebotaron como si nada. Draco se giró sobresaltado y al ver el escudo casi lloró de alivio. Los aurores se veían confundidos, especialmente Potter y cuando volvió a girar supo la razón. Weasley les apuntaba con la varita de forma amenazadora.

"¡No sé qué demonios me hiciste, Malfoy, pero no te saldrás con la tuya!" Rugió el pelirrojo sin embargo su varita no bajó de su posición defensiva. El pelirrojo se le acercó amenazante y lo tomó con brusquedad de las ropas para colocarlo a sus espaldas y poder protegerlo mejor. Draco se sujetó instintivamente de sus ropas y echó una mirada por el lado de su hombro para poder ver cómo iban las cosas.

"Eres mi protector, Weasley. Lo quieras o no. Así que será mejor que me saques de aquí en cuanto puedas porque podrías atacar a tus queridos compañeros si deciden que no eres lo suficientemente valioso como para salvar tu vida." Uno de los aurores volvió a lanzarles otro hechizo y Ron se vio a sí mismo desviándolo y atacando al auror de vuelta.

"¡Ron¿Qué haces?" Exclamó su amigo con una expresión incrédula.

"¡Harry, no puedo detenerme¡Malfoy me ha puesto una maldición y no puedo controlar mi varita¡Deben detenerlo!" Gritó de vuelta pero sin cambiar la postura.

"¡Pero, Ron!"

"¡Nada de peros!" Otro auror, alentado por las palabras intentó nuevamente atacarlos y nuevamente Ron desvió el hechizo con una agilidad que le sorprendió incluso a él. "¡Harry, hazlo!"

"¡No puedo, Ron!" Gimió de vuelta el moreno con desesperación.

"¡Weasley, déjate de estupideces y sácame de aquí¡Ahora!" Como si aquello fuera una orden el pelirrojo se giró y tomándolo con fuerza de las ropas nuevamente desapareció del lugar rompiendo los hechizos anti aparición que habían puesto en la zona y dejando al grupo de aurores con un palmo de narices.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**N/A: ** Y aquí dejo otro capítulo para compensar la metida de patas del primero. Dedicado a Kamila por su colaboración.

* * *

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó el rubio confundido cuando se aparecieron nuevamente. El pelirrojo se separó bruscamente de su lado, empujándolo en el proceso.

"¿Qué demonios me hiciste, Malfoy?" Rugió mientras le apuntaba con la varita pero tan pronto lo hizo tuvo que sujetarse el brazo. "Demonios." La varita cayó al suelo y Draco sonrió levemente cobrando algo de valor.

"Eres mi guardián personal, Weasley. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendiste allá afuera. No esperaba una demostración de tal magnitud." Exclamó abriendo sus enormes ojos grises con apreciación.

"Vete al diablo, Malfoy. Nunca seré tu guardián." Gruñó el auror acercándose al rubio con pasos amenazadores. Draco retrocedió de inmediato, Ron Weasley había alcanzado una altura bastante impresionante en su opinión.

"Ya lo eres, así que será mejor que te acostumbres. No puedes hacerme daño ni puedes permitir que me hagan daño. No hasta que yo te libere." El tono en su voz rayaba en la burla infantil y Ron comenzó a enrojecer de la furia.

"Puras patrañas." El auror lo tomó de las ropas y lo levantó del suelo echando atrás el puño, dispuesto a estampárselo sin piedad pero por más que lo intentó el brazo no le obedeció.

Draco se permitió sonreír levemente al ver la frustración del hombre pero se arrepintió cuando el pelirrojo lo soltó y fue a dar al suelo con su humanidad, sorprendiéndose. Pensaba que el collar impediría que su guardián intentara siquiera maltratarlo pero al parecer el asunto no iba de esa forma.

No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, no pensaba decírselo. Se levantó con lentitud observando al furibundo pelirrojo. "¿Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó al verlo recoger su varita y dar varias vueltas por el lugar. Estaban en un apartamento aunque no sabía si muggle o qué, no parecía la típica casa de un mago.

Weasley parecía más inquieto que cuando habían llegado y a punto de cometer una tontería. Lo señaló amenazadoramente pero parecía estarse conteniendo. "¡No te muevas de aquí!" Le gritó con la cara roja antes de desaparecer y Draco se preguntó si le convendría hacer lo que le había dicho. Pero estaba seguro que el collar le impediría delatarlo por lo que suspiró aliviado.

Con algo más de confianza decidió echarle un vistazo al lugar y ver de una vez si había algo de comer en todo aquel espacio porque estaba tan hambriento que un hipogrifo no le serviría ni para empezar.

* * *

Ron maldijo al aparecer nuevamente en su apartamento. Por más que había intentado no había podido ni siquiera insinuar que Draco Malfoy estaba allí en su apartamento, listo para ser capturado. Había estado bajo fuerte interrogatorio hasta entrada la noche cuando finalmente, sus compañeros, cansados y agotados lo habían dejado ir. Harry estuvo a punto de hacerle compañía pero para su propia sorpresa logró disuadirlo perfectamente por lo que ahora se hallaba regresando solo a su apartamento.

Muy en el fondo esperaba que el maldito hurón hubiera desaparecido tan pronto dio la espalda para ir al Ministerio pero tenía el presentimiento de que no lo había hecho tan sólo por fastidiarlo.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando al entrar a su propia habitación encontró al rubio tirado en el mismo medio de la cama, con un pijama suyo puesta y tan cómodo como el ancho de la cama le permitía. Levantó su varita en dirección al rubio y de inmediato sintió el dolor en su brazo por lo que soltó el instrumento y maldijo quedamente. Sacando de su mente todo intento de maldecir al rubio logró tomar nuevamente la varita y se metió al baño donde se despojó de toda la ropa para abrir el grifo de agua caliente.

Se restregó con fuerza, con enojo, mientras maldecía a toda la genealogía de Malfoy que conocía, básicamente a Lucius y al propio Draco. Cuando terminó y salió envuelto en una toalla miró furioso hacia la cama donde el rubio todavía estaba completamente inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tomó un pijama del ropero y salió del cuarto tentado a tirar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el prospecto de tener que lidiar a esas horas nuevamente con el hurón era más de lo que podía soportar en un sólo día y cerró la puerta con cuidado transformando uno de los muebles de la sala en una pequeña cama y los cojines en almohadas y colchas. En la mañana intentaría nuevamente de alguna forma dar la alarma para que pudieran capturar al rubio.

* * *

Ron despertó muy temprano en la mañana y se sobresaltó al encontrarse en la sala de su propio apartamento. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí cuando tenía una cama en perfecto estado en su propia habitación? Se levantó amorriñado, estirando los brazos y las piernas en el proceso y dando un enorme bostezo antes de restregarse los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué día era hoy?

Se dirigió a la cocina y buscó en el gabinete sobre el fregadero algo para desayunar. Harry le había enseñado cómo usar algunos alimentos muggle ya preparados. Hojuelas de maíz azucaradas y un poco de leche. Eso sería suficiente para comenzar. Se sirvió un tazón lleno hasta arriba, vertió la leche y se llevó el plato a la mesa. Las mañanas eran lo más difícil de toda su rutina. Pero después de un baño estaba seguro que despertaría correctamente.

Cuando se hubo acabado el cereal lavó el plato y guardó todo antes de ir a su cuarto. Se metió al baño y se duchó tranquilamente y no fue hasta que volvió a salir que notó que su cama estaba desarreglada como si hubiera dormido en ella. "¿Qué rayos?" Murmuró acercándose para doblar las sábanas y tender la cama correctamente.

Se acercó y tiró de las sábanas que no cedieron y parecieron moverse. Abrió los ojos asombrado y buscó en sus pijamas sólo para darse cuenta que no recordaba dónde había dejado su varita. ¿Y si se le había metido un _boggart_ al apartamento? Corrió a buscar su varita y cuando regresó la apuntó al bulto bajo las sábanas. Apenas lo hizo sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo y dejó caer el instrumento. Pero no dejó escapar ni un sólo quejido con tal de no poner sobre aviso a lo que fuera que estaba bajo las sábanas.

Apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos, enojado. Lo que fuera que estaba ahí comenzaba a ponerlo de mal humor. Tomó nuevamente una esquina de las sábanas y comenzó a tirar de ellas con cuidado. El bulto gruñó levemente, se retorció, tiró de las sábanas pero finalmente las dejó ir.

"¡Malfoy!" El aludido despertó tan sobresaltado que antes de abrir los ojos quedó sentado y apuntando con su varita en varias direcciones. "¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?"

Draco parpadeó, fijó la vista en el iracundo pelirrojo y bostezó. "Ahh, eres tú." Bajó la varita y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.

"¿Cómo que soy yo¿Qué carajos haces aquí, cómo entraste?"

"Tú memoria empeora con el tiempo, Weasley. Eres mi guardián y ahora, por favor, si no vas a traerme el desayuno entonces al menos deja de gritar para que pueda seguir durmiendo. Estoy muerto." Bajo la mirada sorprendida y muda del pelirrojo se volvió a acurrucar bajo las sábanas. Ron intentó varias veces decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero la sorpresa y la impresión lo tenían sin palabras hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho el rubio.

"¿El desayuno¿Quién te has creído que soy, tu elfo¡Primero escupo babosas una semana completa antes de traerte el desayuno a la cama!" Gritó indignado hasta que también cayó en cuenta de lo que decía. Estaba negándose a traerle el desayuno a la cama a uno de los mortífagos más escurridizos del mundo mágico quien para colmo, estaba cómodamente acurrucado en su propia cama. Tomó las sábanas con fuerza y tiró de ellas. El rubio quedó entonces completamente desnudo sobre la cama y pegó un grito.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" Exclamó intentando cubrirse con la almohada mientras Ron se ponía tan rojo como la grana. "¡Algo de privacidad!" Y se levantó levemente para arrebatarle las sábanas al pelirrojo quien las dejó ir de inmediato.

"Lo siento." Estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando dándose cuenta de lo que hacía casi rechinó los dientes. "Malfoy, te quiero fuera de mi cama. ¡De inmediato!" Gritó haciendo énfasis de quién le pertenecía el mueble. "¡De echo, te quiero fuera de mi cuarto y si posible de mi vida en este instante!"

"Weasley¿no sabes que es de mala educación tratar así a tus huéspedes?" Le reclamó Draco haciendo acopio de todo su valor para permanecer en la cama aún cuando todo le decía que si no salía de ella pronto el pelirrojo no tendría miramientos para tomarlo de los cabellos y sacarlo a patadas. "¡Además, eres mi guardián!"

"Qué guardián ni que ocho cuartos, Malfoy. Será mejor que te vayas vistiendo porque voy a entregarte a los aurores y si en diez minutos no estás listo... ¡te llevaré en pelotas al Ministerio!" Exclamó con veneno antes de tirar la puerta de la habitación.

Draco brincó al escuchar cómo la puerta casi se salía de sus goznes. Tan cómodo que había estado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba siquiera de una cama barata con la tranquilidad con la que había dormido la noche anterior, siempre temiendo ser encontrado o que alguien lo fuera a vender. Nunca durmiendo en el mismo lugar dos veces. Pero la noche anterior, si bien había despertado de madrugada, desorientado y temeroso, apenas había visto que el pelirrojo estaba de regreso dormido en la sala todos sus temores se habían disipado por completo. Estaba seguro y con tan sólo saberlo el sueño le había llegado de inmediato, un sueño que hacía tiempo le debía a su cuerpo.

Se estrujó sobre las sábanas con una sonrisa. Aunque quisiera hacerlo el pelirrojo no podía venderlo ni entregarlo a los aurores. "¡Malfoy¡Te dije que te vistieras!" El grito lo hizo levantar nuevamente.

"Weasley, realmente tienes un problema de actitud." Exclamó con una mano en el pecho pero sin levantarse.

"El problema que tengo no es de actitud, mi problema tiene nombre y apellido. Se llama Draco Malfoy. Y me estoy cansando de dicho problema." Esta vez el pelirrojo le apuntaba con la varita y Draco se fijó en ella, parpadeó y supo que estaba en problemas.

"¿Por qué me estás apuntando con la varita, Weasley?" Preguntó nervioso. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, todavía tenía el collar puesto. ¿Había dejado de funcionar tan pronto? "No puedes dañarme." Le dijo ya no tan seguro.

"Ahh, pero es que no te voy a dañar. No mucho de todas formas." Un chorro de agua fría salió de la punta de la varita y Draco apenas tuvo tiempo para gritar.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

"Te odio." Tiritó Draco desde abajo de la ducha de agua fría. "Si muero por pulmonía me convertiré en fantasma y te perseguiré el resto de tu vida." Le gruñó haciendo un furioso puchero que el pelirrojo ignoró olímpicamente.

"Dudo mucho que conozcas el ritual." Le respondió con el mismo veneno el pelirrojo. "Y será mejor que empieces a hablar, Malfoy. No querrás pasar el resto de la mañana bajo el agua fría."

Le dio una mirada rencorosa e intentó alejarse del agua fría pero la mano del pelirrojo en sus cabellos no se lo permitió. "Ya te lo dije, Weasley. Soy inocente y mientras escapo intento reunir la evidencia necesaria para probarlo. El collar no es de servidumbre, ni siquiera es magia oscura. Cuando un ajusticiado exigía su derecho de un defensor el collar era la única forma que tenía de asegurarse que el elegido haría todo lo posible por defenderlo y no todo lo contrario. La familia Malfoy siempre ha tenido enemigos y cuidarse es una prioridad. Serás mi guardián hasta que salga a la luz toda la verdad."

"¿Y si nunca se prueba tu inocencia?" Exclamó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

"El que no puedas hacerme nada es suficiente prueba de que aún hay algo que no conoces de mi caso." Luego de eso el pelirrojo pareció traspasarlo con la mirada mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre su cabeza y seguía tiritando de frío. Lo retaba a creerle, a darle una oportunidad aún cuando pensaba que era casi imposible que lo hiciera por su propia voluntad. Los Malfoy y los Weasley eran una historia que nunca se podría reconciliar. Muy a su pesar sus dientes comenzaron a castañear aún cuando intentaba mantener la boca cerrada.

La mano de Weasley aflojó sus cabellos y de repente pasó muy cerca suyo, mojándose con el agua fría. "Termina de darte la maldita ducha, hablaremos." El agua caliente en sus espaldas congeladas casi lo hizo salir de abajo de ella pero se contuvo mientras el pelirrojo le daba una última mirada furibunda. El golpe seco de la puerta lo hizo llevarse las manos a la cara. Había olvidado lo difícil que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

Dejó que el agua caliente le quitara los escalofríos olvidándose de sus problemas más apremiantes y dio buena cuenta del champú especial que al parecer usaba el pelirrojo mientras arqueaba una ceja. "Quién diría que con el tiempo se refinaría un poco." Musitó echando una buena cantidad en su palma. Ya no recordaba cuándo se había dado una ducha a consciencia pero estaba seguro que no había sido ni ese mes ni el anterior por lo que iba a aprovecharla muy bien.

Al salir del baño, envuelto firmemente en la suave toalla y con la piel arrugada encontró sobre la cama algo de ropa. Era obvio que la ropa no pertenecía al pelirrojo y por unos instantes se preguntó de quién podría ser pero ya que no tenía otra opción se la puso sin protestar demasiado. Le quedaba algo suelta pero no tan suelta como podría quedarle la del pelirrojo que era lo suficientemente alto como para pasarle por casi una cabeza. En esos momentos se preguntó cómo era que había podido ponerle el collar con aparente facilidad.

Finalmente vestido y sintiéndose un poco más decente que en mucho tiempo se asomó a la puerta de la habitación y vio al pelirrojo de pie frente a la barra de la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver que también había un plato con tostadas, jamón y abundantes huevos revueltos. Al verlo le señaló el desayuno. "¿Para mí?" Ron hizo una mueca pero asintió.

"Échale la culpa a mi madre y sus buenos modales." En esos momentos sacó un vaso y lo llenó de jugo de calabaza. "Supongo que no tendré más remedio que escuchar lo que tienes que decir y como imagino que será una larga historia..." Hizo un gesto con la mano pero no dijo más, simplemente puso aquella cara de frustración que solía poner cuando McGonagall lo regañaba y tenía que meter el rabo entre las patas sólo que esta vez parecía estar lidiando más con su consciencia que con la adusta profesora de transfiguraciones. "Lo que sea." Dijo finalmente y se salió de la cocina dejándose caer en el sofá de la pequeña salita, el mismo que la noche anterior le había servido de cama y ahora había regresado nuevamente a su forma original.

Comió sin prisas, saboreando cada bocado. Al menos el pelirrojo tenía buena mano para la cocina o eso parecía. El día anterior había intentado prepararse algo de comer pero se había quedado en eso, en intento. Había terminado conformándose con algo de pan, queso y jugo ya que el resto no sabía cómo prepararlo en realidad. Sentía la mirada del pelirrojo en su persona, observándolo con atención como si quisiera hacerlo desaparecer con tan sólo eso.

"Es de mala educación quedársele viendo a la gente, en especial mientras comen." Musitó a fuerza de costumbre.

"No me vengas a dar clases de educación en mi propio apartamento, Malfoy, menos cuando me tienes obligado a servirte de escudo humano." Le replicó con enojo y Draco tragó con trabajo el bocado que tenía. Al cabo de un rato volvió a tomar los cubiertos, sin embargo, esta vez, al mirar de soslayo, vio que el pelirrojo, aunque aún refunfuñaba no lo estaba observando con ojo crítico. Decidió pues apurarse un poco.

Ron no sabía por qué demonios lo que decía el rubio tenía que provocarle de aquella forma. Se suponía que había aprendido a controlarse, se suponía que era un auror, un profesional y que lo que un prófugo como Malfoy pudiera decir para provocarlo le tuviera sin cuidado. Pero ya dos veces había sido amonestado por el rubio y dos veces se había sentido avergonzado por su propia actitud.

Claro que lo había estado observando. Los cabellos húmedos y desordenados nada tenían que ver con la imagen que recordaba de Malfoy. Estaba algo flaco, pero era entendible luego de tanto tiempo huyendo y por lo que había visto cuando estaban en la ducha le hubiera venido bien aumentar un poco de peso. También le hacía falta un buen recorte, uno que lo hiciera parecer más al Malfoy que recordaba de la escuela. ¿Y a dónde demonios se habían ido las muecas de desprecio y la arrogancia que lo diferenciaban del resto? No podía conciliar aquella imagen con la que tenía de Draco Malfoy y menos cuando llevaba puesta la ropa que Harry había dejado hacía una semana atrás y que probablemente aún conservarían el olor del moreno.

Se restregó el rostro con las manos intentando olvidar lo que ese olor le provocaba, tal vez no había sido buena idea darle esas ropas. Pero no había podido hacer nada aparte de dárselas, no pensaba tenerlo desnudo por la casa mostrando su blanco traserito por todas las esquinas…

Gruñó por lo bajo.

Era eso o tenerlo desnudo por todo el apartamento cosa que en esos momentos no se le antojaba, menos cuando una distracción semejante podía costarle toda su carrera.

Justo en esos momentos se maldijo por haberse permitido alimentar aquella sexualidad tan rampante. Desde que se besara primero con Lavander hasta su última conquista, el propio Harry, todo giraba en torno al sexo y así era como le gustaba, sin compromisos. Aunque Harry al parecer tenía otras ideas. No que fuera a disuadirlo, por el momento le agradaba que el moreno le exigiera la cercanía y la intimidad. Lo hacían sentirse especial viniendo de su mejor amigo.

Pero Draco Malfoy bajo su techo, mortífago o no, si pasaba mucho tiempo estaba seguro que no se salvaría tampoco de su libido. Porque aunque le había podido contar las costillas estaba seguro que pronto, si seguía comiendo de aquella forma, ya no las tendría. Era por eso que necesitaba salir del rubio a toda costa antes que sucediera lo impensable.

El ruido característico de una aparición se escuchó tras la puerta de entrada y ambos levantaron la vista en dirección a la puerta. Ron con los ojos muy abiertos y Draco con curiosidad, como si nada pasara.

En un segundo la varita de Ron había asegurado la perilla de la puerta. Justo a tiempo porque en esos momentos la persona intentaba abrirla. "¿Ron?"

"Por las barbas de Merlín, es Harry." Draco lo miró como si no fuera nada del otro mundo y se encogió de hombros.

"Dile que tienes compañía."

"¿Qué?" Draco lo vio ponerse en pie y acercarse a dónde estaba desayunando de forma amenazadora por lo que soltó los cubiertos, tragó como pudo y comenzó a retroceder.

"¡Ron! Abre la puerta." Volvió a llamar Harry desde afuera.

"Escóndete." Siseó con enojo el pelirrojo empujándolo bajo la barra y tomando los cubiertos que acababa de soltar. En esos momentos la puerta se abrió y Ron sonrió en dirección del recién llegado para luego echarse una tostada a la boca.

"¿Ron? Pensé que seguías durmiendo." Musitó el moreno desconcertado al verlo en la cocina. "¿Huevos revueltos? Pensé que no te gustaban. Siempre desayunas cereal con leche."

"Ahh, sí, tienes razón, siempre desayuno cereal pero hoy se me antojaron los revueltos. No quedaron tan bien como los que haces pero no quería molestarte..."

"Pero sabes que no me molesta." El moreno se sentó del otro lado de la barra mientras el pelirrojo se echaba otro bocado y Draco volteaba los ojos al escuchar la melosidad con la que Weasley hablaba.

"Lo sé, bebé. ¿Sabes qué? Ya no tengo hambre." Soltó los cubiertos y tomó la mano del moreno con una sonrisa llena de picardía. "Puedo pensar en algo mucho mejor que el desayuno." Lo haló en dirección a la habitación y mirando por encima del hombro del moreno pudo ver a Draco haciéndole cara de asco pero sin hacer ruido.

"¿Ahora?" Preguntó Harry gratamente sorprendido.

"Claro. ¿Qué mejor ocasión?" Le dijo con voz melosa y una mirada nada inocente.

"Pero ayer... estaba muy preocupado por lo que pasó." Le replicó Harry entornando los ojos en un gesto entre inocente y pícaro.

"Lo sé, bebé, lo sé." Y las voces se disiparon tras la puerta de la habitación. Draco entonces salió de su escondite y tomó los cubiertos y el plato de sobre la barra y se los llevó al sofá.

"Estúpidos Gryffindor." Masculló mientras se apresuraba a comer los huevos revueltos que pronto estarían fríos si no daba buena cuenta de ellos.

Media hora más tarde volvía a esconderse tras la barra cuando escuchó a Weasley hablando en voz alta muy cerca de la puerta de la habitación. "Vaya que eres todo un campeón, Weasley." Musitó por lo bajo el rubio y al poco rato salieron ambos aurores, vestidos y recién duchados. Para su sorpresa, ambos siguieron hasta la puerta del apartamento y salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándolo completamente solo.

Con un gesto de contrariedad estampó su pie en el suelo. "¡Esto es el colmo¿Qué clase de guardián me conseguí?" Se pasó el resto del día tirado en el sofá de la sala sin ánimos de asomarse a la habitación. Y aunque sintió algo de hambre no tenía ánimos de prepararse nada de comer. Vagando por el apartamento más tarde encontró una pequeña cava. "Así que pensabas que te lo tenías bien guardado, eh, Weasley." Sacó varias de las botellas y miró las etiquetas. "Ummh... esta servirá." Musitó guardando el resto.

Tomó uno de los vasos de cristal y transfigurándolo en copa se sentó en el sofá nuevamente.

* * *

Ron regresó a su apartamento cerca de la una de la mañana, sin Harry, a quien había convencido de regresar a su propio apartamento dado que tenían trabajo al día siguiente.

Al entrar lo hizo de puntillas hasta que se dio cuenta de lo tonto que se veía. ¿Por qué tanta consideración para el rubio? Al no verlo en la salita se dirigió con paso decidido al cuarto. Allí estaba definitivamente el mago llamado Draco Malfoy aunque en esos momentos y por lo que podía verse dudaba mucho que siquiera recordara su nombre. "¿Malfoy?"

"¡Con que al fin llegash a la casa¿Qué horas creesh que son para estar llegando?" Le recriminó el rubio apenas distinguirlo.

"¿Qué te importa a qué horas llego?" Exclamó Ron indignado mirándolo de hito en hito.

El rubio intentó levantarse de la cama pero no lo logró y cayó en ella nuevamente. Sus ojos grises miraron a Ron con aguado resentimiento y el pelirrojo dio un paso atrás como si de repente Malfoy se hubiera convertido en una amenaza real. La mirada le recordó a su hermana. "Mira cómo me tratash. Luego de que me dejas... hic... ¡solito hasta las tantas de la noche¿Así es cómo cuidas de mí?"

Ron tardó en reaccionar y cuando le respondió no se sentía tan seguro. "Yo no tengo por qué estarte cuidando, Malfoy. ¡Al contrario! A estas alturas debería haberte entregado a los aurores y así deshacerme de tu mortífago trasero." Le arrebató la botella de la cual había estado tomando. "Demonios sangrientos, esta era mi botella más cara de vino." Se quejó coloridamente.

"Y la mejor de todas las que tenías... hic..." Replicó Draco con una sonrisa, ojos aguados completamente olvidados.

"Estás completamente borracho." Le reclamó el pelirrojo y Draco sonrió más ampliamente dándole una mirada que intentaba ser seductora pero fallando terriblemente cuando un hipido lo sacó de concentración.

"Ash... ashquerosamente borracho. Sip."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? Te diré por qué, Weashley. Llevo tres años eshcapando como una maldita liebre por todo Londresh. Todo por una estúpida confusión. ¿Y qué quieren hacerme? Mandarme con los dementesh." Gritó con todo el dramatismo borracho del que era capaz.

"Ya no hay dementores en Azkabán, Malfoy." Le recordó el pelirrojo volteando los ojos mientras se restregaba la cara para luego volver a prestarle atención.

"¿No losh hay?" Preguntó sorprendido pero recuperó su indignación de inmediato. "Ese no esh el punto, Comadreja. Iré a Azkabán. Me meterán en una celda fría, sin cama y sin sábanash. Y no habrá nadie que me haga huevosh revueltos en la mañana."

"¡Es una prisión, esa es la idea!"

"¡Pero no quiero! Quiero que me hagash huevos revueltos y dormir calentito." Y Ron se tuvo que restregar los ojos al ver el puchero tan tierno que lograba hacer el rubio y que casi lo convencía. De pronto sacudió la cabeza y con eso los pensamientos que le venían a la mente.

"Lo hubieras pensado antes de convertirte en mortífago." Masculló.

"Sesshhh, ni siquiera tengo la marca. Pero todos creen que la tengo. Nadie se ha preocupado por verificar si es cierto o no." Dijo con rostro enfurruñado a lo que Ron lo miró con incredulidad. "¿No me crees, verdad¡Pues te lo voy a demoshtrar ahora mismo!" Draco procedió, con bastante torpeza, a quitarse la camisa y Ron ahogó un gruñido de desespero. "¿Vesh? No tengo nada." Exclamó el rubio mostrándole ambos brazos.

"Con lo tramposo que eres seguramente la tienes en otra parte." Masculló Ron. Para su horror y sorpresa al rubio se le escapó un lagrimón.

"¿Por qué no me quieresf creer? Nadie me quiere creer." Se limpió la cara con la camisa estrujada. "No me importa." Hipó con esfuerzo. "Como no le importo a nadie, mejor me entrego yo sholito y she acabó el mortífago fugitivo." Y antes que Ron pudiera siquiera parpadear por el cambio de humor Draco Malfoy desapareció.

"¿Malfoy?" Exclamó. "¿Va a entregarse?" Sintió entonces el collar en su cuello comenzar a sofocarlo y maldijo en voz alta antes de desaparecer como arrastrado por una fuerza invisible.

Apareció no en donde se esperaba aparecer, que en un principio había sido el Ministerio de Magia¿porque a dónde más podría ir Malfoy a entregarse? Pero a pocos segundos de estar en el lugar reconoció el edificio como el de Harry. Ahí era donde Harry tenía su apartamento. ¿Cómo sabía Malfoy que Harry vivía allí? No esperó el elevador sino que se apresuró escaleras arriba pero era muy tarde. Harry le apuntaba a Malfoy con su varita.

Para su completo horror sin poder controlar su brazo comenzó a sacar su propia varita. "¡Harry!" Alcanzó a advertirle antes de gritar un _petrificus_ que dejó a su amante completamente inmóvil en la puerta. Draco se giró haciendo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos pero su cuerpo se tambaleó arruinando el efecto de la mirada asesina Malfoy patentizada. "Lo siento, Harry." Graznó acercándose. "¡Esto es tu culpa, Malfoy!"

Tomó al aún borracho Malfoy por la oreja y lo metió dentro del apartamento para regresar y levantar a Harry de su lugar y meterlo también adentro. Luego que hubo cerrado la puerta se paró frente a Harry con cara de preocupación. "Harry, esto no es lo que parece¿entiendes? Malfoy me puso este collar y no he podido quitármelo. Tampoco le he podido decir a nadie. Traté de decirte pero no pude ni escribir una nota. Voy a descongelarte pero tendrás que jurarme que no dirás a nadie ni intentarás comunicarte con nadie para decir que Malfoy está aquí con nosotros. Sino el collar me hará congelarte de nuevo. F_inite Incantatum_." Sintió alivio cuando el collar le permitió contarle a Harry pero cuando el moreno parpadeó y sintió su mano levantarse y una maldición formarse en sus labios el alivio se convirtió en pánico.

La varita de Ron amenazó de nuevo a Harry. "Por favor, Harry. Tienes que jurarlo. Podemos pensar en alguna forma de deshacer el hechizo pero justo ahora no veo otra alternativa." Le suplicó el pelirrojo.

"¿Estás seguro que no hay otra forma?" Ron negó y Harry suspiró, jurando con una promesa inquebrantable que no diría a nadie que Malfoy estaba allí. Con alivio Ron vio que podía bajar su varita y le devolvió a Harry la suya que le había quitado con anticipación. "¿Cómo sucedió?" Ron escuchó la pregunta envuelta. ¿Cómo había permitido que Malfoy lo atrapara desprevenido?

"Fue un acto de pura y completa deseshperación." Ofreció Draco tirado sobre el mueble de la sala y manoteando con exagerados movimientos sus gestos de costumbre. "Yo ya tenía el collar en las manosh pero de haber sabido que era Weashley el que me eshtaba emboshcando juro que jamash lo hubiera utilizado. Palabra de Malfoy." Dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón. "Ademash, venía a entregarme."

"Idiota. Te olvidaste del collar. ¡Ni siquiera puedo permitir que se entregue voluntariamente¿Y por qué demonios viniste aquí en vez de ir al Ministerio de Magia?" Exclamó Ron sintiendo que sus manos ardían por aferrarse al pálido cuello.

"Le iba a pedir un último deseo a Potter." Dijo en su voz más patética el rubio mientras se restregaba las narices levemente. Ron y Harry lo miraban esperando a que dijera qué era lo que había ido a pedir, inmunidad seguramente. Por eso, cuando Draco dijo lo que quería el shock los dejó sin palabras. "Huevosh revueltosh." Ron levantó las manos en un gesto de derrota mientras Harry le daba su más torcida expresión de curiosidad.

"¿Huevos revueltos?" Repitió Harry cuando pudo hablar mientras Ron se cubría el rostro con las manos y murmuraba amenazas de muerte que jamás había escuchado.

"Shi. En Azkabán no losh hacen y antesh de entregarme quería pedirte que me hicierash un par. Y tú eres el Héroe, eshtoy seguro que no me vas a negar mi último deseo. Ademash, Ron dijo que tú losh sabesh hacer mejor." Ron y Harry se miraron se miraron en silencio mientras Draco dejaba escapar un hipido y se volvía una melcocha sonriente sobre el mueble.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**N/A:** **A todas aquellas personas que me están dejando comentarios sin dejar dirección**, lamentablemente, no soy de la costumbre de responder comentarios dentro de la historia. Así que, si son tan amables, al menos dejen su mail, siempre contesto a menos que la dirección no sea la correcta o algo, por eso es mejor aún si dejan comentarios estando conectados a Fanfiction. De todas formas les agradezco el haber dejado comentario aún cuando no los pueda responder.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo." Musitó Harry mirando a Draco desde todos los ángulos. El rubio le sonreía plácidamente desde su alcohólico estupor.

"Ron... ¿dejaste que Malfoy se emborrachara?" Preguntó en un susurro incrédulo, como acusando al pelirrojo. Ron meneó la cabeza sabiendo que de nada le valían las excusas. Tenía suerte si Harry olvidaba que lo había petrificado. Collar o no, Harry no le iba a perdonar ese pequeño detalle.

"Está como una tuerca de borracho. Se bebió mi mejor merlot, el que tenía guardado para..." Harry abrió sus verdosos ojos cuan grandes eran.

"¿...nuestro primer mes juntos?" Ron suspiró. Obviamente Harry le estaba dando _demasiada_ importancia a la relación entre ambos si tenía tan fresco en su mente el primer mes que pasarían juntos.

"Ese mismo." Admitió el pelirrojo auror al final. "Aún tienes gustos caros, Hurón. _Sobriatus_." Draco parpadeó varias veces y finalmente se sentó derecho en el sofá. Miró a su alrededor confundido por unos segundos antes de entender el lío en el que estaba metido. Y sólo una palabra le vino a la mente que reunía las cualidades de su situación.

"Mierda." Harry dio un profundo suspiro y miró al rubio con cansancio.

"Es muy tarde para aclararlo todo. Estoy cansado y estoy seguro que también Ron lo está. Dime si hace falta que te hechice para que no salgas de aquí, Malfoy, porque me daría mucho gusto poder hacerlo. Si sales de aquí y te llevas a Ron yo saldré tras ustedes y no te va a gustar lo que le haré a tu escurridizo trasero, collar o no." Añadió.

"Prometo no intentar escaparme." Exclamó de inmediato el rubio al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Harry y el moreno asintió dirigiéndose a la habitación donde pensaba buscarle un pijama al rubio, almohada y algunas colchas.

"Bien. Entonces a dormir. ¿Ron?" Esperó que el pelirrojo lo siguiera pero su amante parecía indeciso.

"Será mejor que duerma con nosotros." Draco se puso de pie de inmediato con ojos muy abiertos.

"Un momento. Seré un prófugo de la ley pero no pienso dormir con ustedes dos... sería... denigrante."

"Malfoy, para nosotros también sería denigrante. Y eso no es lo que estoy sugiriendo. Dormirás en la habitación pero no _con_ nosotros. Así no nos preocuparemos tanto como si durmieras en la sala." El rubio asintió a regañadientes, muerto de la vergüenza por haberse intentado entregar.

Pero lo peor de todo no había sido intentar entregarse, sino la razón. Unos huevos revueltos y... ¿por qué no admitirlo? Una cama caliente.

El pelirrojo le arrojó una almohada con fuerza casi haciéndolo ir para atrás luego de que el moreno le indicara un rincón en el suelo donde había tirado algunas colchas. Iba a protestar cuando vio que ambos, el pelirrojo y el moreno se metían bajo las colchas. Ron se pegó a la espalda de Harry. Por un momento contuvo la respiración mientras sujetaba con fuerza la almohada.

"Buenas noches, Malfoy." Gruñó Ron al verlo para luego murmurar un _nox_ que apagó las luces. Draco contuvo un hipido y una respiración algo mojada antes de bajarse al suelo y acomodar la almohada.

* * *

Ron sintió el cuerpo al cual estaba abrazado y se pegó más a él. Era demasiado temprano para levantarse, lo supo cuando miró al reloj despertador de Harry que en números rojos marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana. Aparatos muggle. ¿Cómo podían saber sin magia la hora que era? Además, no eran de tanta utilidad si no te decían qué hora era en realidad. Debería decir... _Durmiendo plácidamente con Harry_. Sí, eso debería decir. 

Se acurrucó en el cálido cuello y lo besó hasta que provocó un suave gemido. Luego _Harry_ respondió pegándose por completo a su cuerpo, especialmente acomodándose ahí en su entrepierna. Qué forma deliciosa de despertar, pensó momentáneamente y todo hubiera sido miel sobre hojuelas si no hubiera escuchado una voz llamándolo. "¿Ron?"

La voz se escuchaba deliciosa llamando su nombre, cálida, sensual, levemente agitada y... demasiado lejos. "¿Harry?" Susurró con voz enronquecida mientras su mano iba directo a la entrepierna del moreno.

"Más." Le respondió Harry. Claro que le daría más, su mano tomó la erección matutina y escuchó un gruñido complacido. "Ron... más..." Se esforzó aún más por complacerlo mientras se movía rítmicamente contra el trasero. De pronto escuchó el gemido que indicaba que el moreno iba a venirse. Aceleró el ritmo y luego escuchó un suspiro de placer.

Arrugó el ceño confundido. Harry, estaba seguro, no se había corrido todavía. Lo sentía duro en su mano... "Eres fantástico, Ron." Musitó adormilado el moreno y Ron se concentró todo lo que pudo en un _lumos_ sin varita. La luz iluminó la escena, unos cabellos rubios nublaban su vista pero Harry estaba sobre la cama, cubierto de su propia corrida, unas manos blancas sobre su cuerpo acariciándolo.

"¡Malfoy!" Gritó Ron y justo en esos momentos el cuerpo del rubio se tensó y se arqueó contra el suyo. No pudo entonces detener su propio orgasmo y se corrió en su pijama…

...contra el trasero de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Harry no había dejado de tomar chocolate esa mañana, chocolate con ese _algo_ adicional que podría calmarlo un poco. Ron casi se había visto tentado también a echarse un trago temprano en la mañana. Ambos desayunaban en silencio. Al rubio lo habían dejado encerrado en el cuarto. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos de verlo. 

Ron había intentado estrangularlo. Harry había tenido que detenerlo, no quería tener que explicar qué hacía el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, desnudo y con la evidencia de sus orgasmos cubriéndolo justo en su cama.

Pero lo más perturbador era que no podía quitarse de la mente lo sucedido... las sensaciones, la forma deliciosa de aquel pálido cuerpo entre el suyo y el de Ron, moviéndose… contorsionándose de placer… corriéndose. Volvió a tomar un sorbo de chocolate y miró de reojo a su compañero.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación resonaron pero ambos ignoraron el ruido. Los golpes continuaron hasta que se escuchó la voz del rubio. "Por favor, tengo hambre." Más golpes. "¡Por favor, Weasley, Potter¿Qué les cuesta darme algo de comer¡Es tarde!"

Harry se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina. "¿Qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó Ron con sospecha. "¿Vas a prepararle desayuno a ese infeliz?" Exclamó incrédulo pero el moreno no le respondió. "¡Harry!"

"Ron, estoy cansado de sus gritos. No puedo denunciarlo al Ministerio y no pienso dejarlo a solas contigo de nuevo. No podemos dejarlo en ninguna parte sin ti. Si vuelvo a escucharlo quejarse una sola vez más voy a enloquecer. ¡Le haré el maldito desayuno y se quedará conmigo en la casa mientras tú vas y averiguas qué es lo que hace falta para que termine el hechizo de protección y podamos entregárselo al Ministerio!" Según se había ido explicando el moreno había ido subiendo la voz poco a poco hasta terminar gritando. Ron se encogió un poco al verlo de aquel humor.

"Está bien... pero..."

"¡Qué!" Gritó Harry ya al borde de la desesperación.

"¿Me harías desayuno a mí también?" Harry pareció desinflarse al ver la expresión de su compañero y asintió.

Preparó primeramente el cereal que sabía le gustaba a Ron y batió un par de huevos para tirarlos al sartén. Antes de darse cuenta tenía pan, salchichas y huevos revueltos, una buena cantidad por cierto. Era como si cada vez que recordara las costillas de Malfoy bajo sus dedos fuera suficiente para echar otra tostada, otra salchicha... otro huevo. Antes de terminarlos Ron ya había devorado su cereal y se preparaba para ir al Ministerio y hacer exactamente lo que Harry le había dicho. El pelirrojo le pasó los brazos por la cintura y le dio un beso en la sien antes de salir por la puerta.

Terminó de hacer el desayuno y lo acomodó sobre una bandeja; revueltos, tostadas y salchichas aparte, jugo, leche, agua, chocolate caliente. Cuando se dio cuenta ya no tuvo ánimos para cambiar lo que había puesto. Se encogió de hombros. Que Malfoy lo interpretara como le diera la gana, no tenía deseos de tirar lo que había preparado.

Cuando se dirigió a la habitación pegó el oído un poco a la puerta. Hacía un rato que no se escuchaba a Malfoy tras la puerta de la habitación y Harry pensó que finalmente se había dado por vencido. Se sorprendió un poco cuando al entrar lo encontró en la pared que quedaba de frente a la puerta, sentado en el piso con la cabeza y los brazos sobre las rodillas. Se había duchado e incluso había cambiado las sábanas sucias que ellos mismos no se habían ocupado en cambiar con la urgencia que habían tenido por alejarse del rubio.

"¿Malfoy?" Lo llamó y la rubia cabeza se levantó de inmediato. "El desayuno." Dijo depositando la bandeja en la mesa al lado de la cama. El rubio se levantó de un salto y se restregó los ojos y luego la nariz. Ambos sospechosamente enrojecidos. "¿Estabas llorando?" Preguntó sin poder evitar la preocupación en su voz. Draco negó con fuerza.

"Un Malfoy no llora." Le respondió para luego inhalar húmedamente.

"Cierto." Murmuró Harry desviando la mirada con incomodidad.

"Gracias." Le devolvió Draco cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación. Harry lo observó un rato hasta que comenzó a removerse nervioso ante su mirada. Se veía demasiado pequeño, demasiado vulnerable. Tenía unos inexplicables deseos de regresar y sentarse a su lado en la cama, abrazarlo y secarle los ojos con la esquina de la camisa. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego pensó que sería una soberana estupidez decirle lo que tenía a flor de labios. Cerró la boca mientras el rubio lo observaba con inocente curiosidad y asintió aceptando las gracias antes de salir quedamente de la habitación.

Draco había escuchado lo que el moreno había estado gritando, claro que había escuchado, especialmente la última frase. Encontraran o no lo que hacía falta para romper el hechizo terminaría en Azkabán. Se sentó en la cama y puso la bandeja en su regazo. "Este podría ser mi último desayuno decente." Se dijo a sí mismo antes de tomar el tenedor y comenzar a comer lentamente saboreando cada bocado. Al terminar el desayuno, que comió en su totalidad, puso todos los cubiertos ordenadamente en la bandeja como si aún buscara la aprobación de su padre.

Se metió bajo las cobijas nuevamente. Probablemente esa sería la última vez que durmiera en una cama caliente, limpia y libre de sabandijas aún cuando fuera la cama de Potter.

Lo sucedido en la mañana tendría que guardarlo en su mente con cuidado y delicadeza. Seguramente sería el último recuerdo feliz que le sustentaría en sus años de prisión. Contuvo las ganas de llorar todo lo que pudo hasta que le produjo dolor de cabeza, luego malestar pero finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Harry no podía estar tranquilo. Ron acababa de hacerle una llamada, a su celular. Le había sido un poco difícil hacerle entender a Ron cómo funcionaba el aparato pero luego de un par de intentos el pelirrojo había dado con la forma correcta de marcar su número y comunicarse. Le había dicho que aparentemente había algunas cosas que no estaban muy claras en el caso de Draco Malfoy y que tardaría más de lo que había imaginado, que llegaría tarde en la noche. 

Luego de eso había pensado en preparar algo ligero para el almuerzo pero no tenía idea de qué. Aún contra su buen razonamiento decidió pedirle opinión al rubio, al cabo sería él quien almorzaría allí dado que no le iba a dejar salir. Lo encontró dormido, totalmente enterrado en las cobijas. Se acercó despacio, el sonido de sus pisadas silenciado por la alfombra de la habitación y apartó un poco las cobijas para poder observarlo mejor.

Era pálido... tan pálido que no podía dejar de admirar cómo contrastaba la blanca piel contra las cobijas azul oscuro de su cama. Se mordió los labios antes de retirar un poco más las cobijas y descubrir un hombro desnudo y parte de la espalda. El rubio se removió levemente molesto por la pérdida de calor y Harry sintió enrojecer cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un rosado pezón, tan perfecto sobre la suave curva del músculo, como una inocente cereza sobre una perfecta colina de helado de vainilla. Le provocaba morderla… chuparla, saborearla.

No era tonto, sabía que Ron no era tan fiel como le juraba. Pero a la primera oportunidad que el pelirrojo le había dado había aprovechado, estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que su amigo le ofrecía. Si los demás habían probado ese paquete de pecas, músculo y… otros atributos… ¿por qué no podía él también? Y si a eso le añadía que por ser su amigo quizás durarían un poco más…

Draco gimió suavemente, molesto por la pérdida de calor e intentó cobijarse. El sonido fue directamente a la entrepierna de Harry recordándole cómo aquellas diestras manos lo habían provocado hasta el placer en la mañana. Los deseos de agacharse y tomar entre sus labios el rosado pezón fueron interrumpidos por unos ojos grises aguados y algo desenfocados.

"¿Potter?" El susurro desprovisto de odio y aparentemente confuso lo hizo reprimir nuevamente los deseos de una repetición mañanera. Se enderezó completamente antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama.

"Quería saber qué te gustaría para el almuerzo. Ron no va a poder acompañarnos. No podemos salir y no puedo darme el lujo de que nos traigan comida, así que decidí prepararnos algo." Demasiada explicación para su presencia en la habitación que le pertenecía.

Draco miró a su alrededor confundido aún de ver al moreno tan cerca suyo. "Lo que quieras está bien por mí." Harry se enderezó y le hizo un gesto para que se levantara.

"Ron se ha ido al Ministerio. ¿Por qué no me acompañas mientras preparo el almuerzo?" Esperaba una de sus ya famosas respuestas pero el rubio pareció meditarlo y para su sorpresa asintió al final. Se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde Draco apareció minutos más tarde vestido con un pijama de Harry. Había otra ropa pero Harry había olvidado ofrecérsela.

"¿Te parecen bien unos filetes de pollo a la parmesana con papas y algo de vegetales cocidos?" Preguntó indeciso. "¿O prefieres pasta en salsa blanca, queso parmesano y tostadas de hierbas?"

"Me preguntas como si me estuvieras dando un menú en un restaurante." Musitó Draco todavía dormido. "Lo que prepares por mí estará bien. Los mendigos no tienen derecho a escoger."

"Malfoy." Le amonestó Harry sin pensarlo. Se giró y lo que iba a decir murió en sus labios. Ahí estaba de nuevo Draco con su carita de ángel, labios haciendo un puchero y sus ojos levemente enrojecidos en los bordes mirando insistentemente la superficie de la mesa. "Pasta será." Comentó distraído. "La pasta siempre me anima."

La pasta apenas tardó nada en estar lista. A eso Harry le agregó pechuga al grill cortada en pedazos, cubierta de queso parmesano fresco, trocitos de tomate maduro y un par de tostadas de hierbas y mantequilla. Comieron en silencio y Harry vio cómo el rubio se llevaba los alimentos a la boca. Lento, cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera intentando memorizar el sabor.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido de que el moreno hubiera notado lo que hacía.

"Yo… no sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien." Musitó claramente cambiando el rumbo de la conversación y engañando a Harry efectivamente.

"Tomé un par de clases antes de meterme a lo de auror… mientras me decidía qué hacer."

"¿No sabías qué hacer? Pensé que estabas seguro que querías ser un auror. Con todo el asunto de derrotar al señor tenebroso y demás."

"Pues ya ves que no." Hubo un largo silencio luego de eso. "Tengo algo de tarta de calabaza. ¿Quieres un poco?" Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la posibilidad de probar la tarta y Harry se dispuso a sacarla. "La hice para mí ya que a Ron le gusta más la de melaza." Dijo al tiempo que sacaba la tarta y picaba un buen pedazo para Draco.

Nuevamente comieron en relativo silencio pero esta vez la cara de completa felicidad de Draco era tan evidente que llamó la atención de Harry.

"Malfoy… ¿qué haces?" Preguntó por segunda vez.

"Ah… está muy buena." Exclamó Draco con una sonrisa.

"No pensé que estuviera mejor que las que comías en tu casa."

"Pues… no es como si estuviera comiendo en mi casa últimamente." Murmuró el rubio dándole otra mordida a su tarta, asegurándose de no tener que hablar por un buen rato. Harry se hizo entonces el desentendido y se concentró en comer su pedazo pero sin perder de vista la expresión del rubio. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver la expresión reaparecer. Allí estaba de nuevo, ojos cerrados, media sonrisa mordiéndose de vez en cuando los labios y un sonidito muy por lo bajo de _umhh, umhh_ bastante provocador.

Harry se dejó hechizar por aquel sonidito y aquella mirada en la cúspide del placer, aunque sólo fuera a causa de la tarta. Cuando Draco abrió los ojos llenos de aquella extraña complacencia Harry salió de su inacción.

"Oh, demonios." Exclamó antes de soltar su pedazo de tarta y abalanzarse sobre Draco.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	5. Capítulo 5

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

**N/A:** **A todas aquellas personas que me están dejando comentarios sin dejar dirección**, lamentablemente, no soy de la costumbre de responder comentarios dentro de la historia. Así que, si son tan amables, al menos dejen su mail, siempre contesto a menos que la dirección no sea la correcta o algo, por eso es mejor aún si dejan comentarios estando conectados a Fanfiction. De todas formas les agradezco el haber dejado comentario aún cuando no los pueda responder.

* * *

"¡Potter!" Exclamó Draco tan pronto pudo volver a respirar. "¿Qué haces?" La sorpresa fue sustituida por éxtasis cuando la boca del moreno se deslizó por su cuello y comenzó a abrirle la camisa del pijama que tenía puesto. "Potter… Potter…" Jadeó pero el moreno no le hizo caso y pronto, sin saberlo, estuvo sobre el sofá de la salita, con el moreno encima de él, besándole en lugares que lo hacían estremecer con apenas un roce. "Harry… detente… no, no…" La última queja se había convertido en un gemido antes que Draco pudiera detenerse. "Demonios, no me hagas caso, sigue… sí. ¡Por las barbas de Salazar!" 

Harry dejó la blanca piel unos segundos para mirar a los claros ojos del rubio y sonreír. Sabía que desde que lo escarmentaran en la mañana Draco no había hecho nada por provocarlo. Habían sido él y los recuerdos de la noche anterior los que le habían calentado la sangre por su propia cuenta. Pero era algo tarde para pensar en otra cosa por lo que inclinó la cabeza nuevamente y regresó a molestar la piel que deliciosamente había dejado al descubierto.

Draco gimió de aquella forma que lo hacía sentir capaz de lograr cualquier cosa pero más que nada, lo hacía desear celosamente ser el único causante de aquel sonido.

Subió por su cuerpo y atrapó los labios entreabiertos descubriendo aún la canela con la que había sazonado la tarta. "Tan dulce…" Susurró contra su boca.

Draco quería olvidar por completo que Harry era un auror, que estaba en su apartamento en calidad de prisionero y que su pelirrojo guardián probablemente estaría encontrando a esas alturas a prueba que hacía falta para entregarlo a manos del Ministerio y de un encarcelamiento. Se dejó ir por completo en los brazos que lo rodeaban y que le iban exigiendo que se entregara por completo. No le quedaba nada, tan sólo su cuerpo y ya algunos lo habían mancillado. Qué más daba si Harry tomaba lo que quedaba de él, al menos no estaba en una pocilga sobre una cama sucia y bajo un cuerpo vil.

Pero los labios de Harry parecía que podían borrar hasta la más vil de las caricias. Sus manos estaban limpias y sólo le hacían sentir placer. Se dejó tomar y no tardó mucho en gritar su placer para luego sentir que el moreno hacía lo propio dentro de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos exhausto pero con una sonrisa. Minutos más tarde el cuerpo del moreno se retiraba del suyo y lo volteaba poniéndolo sobre su pecho. Recostó la cabeza sobre la cálida piel y escuchó cómo el corazón de Harry recuperaba su acompasado latir.

"¿Por qué Ron?" Preguntó de repente el moreno y aunque lo hizo en voz baja Draco se sobresaltó. Supo entonces que seguía siendo un indeseado en aquel lugar.

"Estaba desesperado." Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero perfectamente visible al moreno. "Me tenían acorralado, no tenía a dónde ir esta vez."

"¿Entonces si Ron no te hubiera sorprendido ahora mismo estarías en Azkabán?" Draco se encogió levemente al escuchar el nombre de la cárcel y asintió.

"No puedes culparme por no querer ir a ese lugar. Además, es como sugiere el hechizo, aún hay cosas que nadie sabe acerca de mi caso. Podría estar acusado injustamente." Abrió los ojos enormes y atacó a Harry con su mejor arma, los ojitos de cachorro apaleado. Harry se removió y cambió el rostro visiblemente afectado. "¿Tampoco me crees, verdad?" Preguntó con voz lastimera y cuando el moreno no quiso responderle intentó levantarse.

"Draco… yo… no sé qué creer en realidad."

"Pero no tengo la marca. ¿Ves?" Y efectivamente, el brazo de Draco estaba libre de marcas. "Ni siquiera me hicieron un juicio completo…"

"Pero el Wizengamot dio la orden…"

"Pero no hubo un juicio como tal. Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Eso le pasa hasta al mejor portado."

"Cuando tiene malas juntillas, sí."

"¿Qué alternativa tenía? Mi padre era mortífago, tenía que estar donde él estuviera, quisiera o no. Tenía que unirme a los mortífagos quisiera o no. Ni siquiera verificaron los hechizos de mi varita, eso es procedimiento regular. ¡Se saltaron todos los procedimientos conmigo!" Sus enormes ojos grises se aguaron y Harry temió que en cualquier momento el rubio comenzara a llorar por lo que lo pegó a su pecho y le pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras intentaba calmarlo.

"Ya, ya, corazón. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Ron encontrará lo que sea que tiene que encontrar y todo se aclarará."

"¿Lo prometes?" Le preguntó con una mirada angelical y Harry le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

"Lo prometo. Palabra del Niño Que Vivió. Ahora qué te parece si descansas un poco, vemos qué hay en la tele y tomamos chocolate caliente con galletas de mantequilla." Le dijo el moreno con voz melosa mientras buscaba su varita y sin concentrarse demasiado hacía aparecer el chocolate y las galletas. Draco le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora y se acurrucó sobre su pecho con un suspiro satisfecho.

* * *

Ron llegó al apartamento de Harry con los ojos hinchados, de madrugada y con unas ganas enormes de acurrucarse al lado de su moreno novio y olvidarse del resto del mundo. 

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a Harry viendo televisión, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano.

"¿Bebé, qué haces despierto a estas horas?" Le preguntó con curiosidad echándole un vistazo a la pantalla encendida del televisor antes de agacharse y darle un beso en la boca. El moreno le respondió con un beso lánguido y sensual que lo hizo querer más por lo que poco a poco se fue encaramando encima del moreno hasta quedar a horcajadas.

"Oigan, oigan, consíganse un cuarto." Masculló adormilado un rubio que estaba desparramado en el sillón contiguo. Ron se despegó de inmediato del moreno.

"Demonios¿cómo pude olvidarlo?" Harry sonrió y esta vez el pelirrojo le dio una mirada escrutadora. Aquella era una sonrisa satisfecha… demasiado satisfecha.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó con mirada inocente que para nada engañaba al pelirrojo.

"¡Harry!" Gimió desconsolado y se levantó de encima del moreno. "¡Te tiraste a Malfoy!"

"Sí, sí, se tiró a Malfoy. Ahora deja el drama que es tarde y necesito dormir." Gruñó el rubio sin moverse de su lugar.

"¡Malfoy!" Exclamó Ron con mayor indignación.

"Ya, Ron, déjalo tranquilo."

"¡Y encima lo defiendes! .¿Amor, qué te hizo ese mortífago?"

"Querrás decir qué le hice. Todavía tengo ganas así que ve a ducharte y ponte cómodo." Le ordenó Harry con una expresión más seria.

"¿Piensas que después de que te tiraste a Malfoy puedes venir a...?" El moreno lo interrumpió con un susurro que hizo que a Ron se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, si en quince minutos no estás duchado y cambiado y esperándome encima de la cama me encargaré yo mismo de ponerte sobre ella."

"¡Sí, señor!" Y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación antes que se lo volvieran a repetir.

Harry se acomodó en el sillón y cambió de canal. Sorbió un poco de chocolate caliente y sonrió con malicia.

"Presumido."

"No hables si no quieres estar en esa cama acompañándolo." Musitó Harry bajando la voz al mismo susurro con que le había hablado a Ron y el rubio abrió los ojos y le echó un vistazo desde el sofá.

Harry sonrió encantadoramente y le guiñó un ojo antes de soplarle un beso lo que provocó que el rubio abriera los ojos muy grandes y apretara con fuerza los cojines que tenía sobre el pecho.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio."

"Pruébame." Draco negó con rapidez y Harry dejó escapar una risita. "Si te portas bien mañana tendrás tus huevos revueltos." El moreno se levantó, se acercó a donde estaba Draco e inclinándose le plantó un beso en la frente, luego sacó su varita y transformó el sofá en una cama lo suficientemente cómoda, con almohadas y cobijas. "Buenas noches, Draco." Y desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó con el olor del desayuno. Se restregó los ojos aún adormilado y se estiró sobre el sofá transmutado sobre el cual había pasado la noche. "Mmhh… eso huele bien."

"Buenos días, corazón." Lo saludó una voz desde la cocina. "¿Dormiste bien?" Draco parpadeó confundido, giró la cabeza y luego todo el cuerpo para ver a Harry moviéndose en la cocina con la precisión de un chef internacional y enfundado en un delantal blanco. Desde la cocina el moreno le dio una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Estoy famélico… me comería todo un regimiento de huevos con tocineta."

"Si te levantas y te das una ducha estarás a tiempo para cuando los sirva."

"De acuerdo." El rubio se levantó, apenas hacerlo el sofá regresó a su estado normal. "Pero no tengo otra ropa para cambiarme…" Se acercó a la cocina y vio que Harry ya tenía preparados varios platillos para el desayuno. Una crema caliente que humeaba deliciosamente y también había frutas, sin embargo, en el momento, Harry se dedicaba a remover los huevos revueltos que tanto le gustaban.

"Sí la tienes, está en el baño. Es algo muggle en el estilo pero no tengo nada más por el momento."

"Lo que tengas está bien. No soy quisquilloso." Musitó con timidez y Harry se volteó a verlo. Draco se sintió avergonzado de sus fachas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El moreno, al verlo sonrojado soltó la sartén y lo abrazó, acercándolo con la mano que sujetaba la espátula para darle un beso en plena boca.

"Hey… luces perfecto. Si no fuera por el desayuno te demostraría cuán perfecto te ves." Draco inclinó la cabeza ahora sonrojándose por otras razones y se permitió una leve sonrisa. "Anda. Tendré el desayuno listo cuando regreses y tendrás que probar mi avena con canela." Le dio un beso en la sien y lo dejó ir.

Se decidió por seguir los consejos del moreno y entró al cuarto en penumbras. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la cama seguía ocupada. Había pensado que a esas horas la Comadreja ya estaría en el Ministerio.

"¿Weasley?" Llamó acercándose a la cama.

"Si dices una palabra, Hurón… juro que te mato." Siseó el pelirrojo desde su posición en la cama y era que estaba atado a ella con un par de grilletes mágicos. Los grilletes brillaban como si estuvieran pulidos y su interior parecía estar forrado con una piel muy suave.

Draco se acercó para verlo mejor y descubrió que la cobija sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo no podía ocultar una vergonzosa erección. "¿Y eso qué es…?" Preguntó. Ron pareció gruñir rabioso antes de darle una mirada de odio.

"¡Es una margarita¿Tú qué crees que pueda ser?" Rugió apenas conteniéndose haciendo que Draco sonriera de medio lado.

"Pues tu margarita parece que está bien cuidada… toda derechita y robusta…" Dijo sentándose en la cama. "¿La puedo tocar?" Preguntó extendiendo la mano pero el pelirrojo haló los grilletes con tanta fuerza que Draco temió que se hubiera dislocado los brazos, sin embargo, no retrocedió.

"Si la tocas te mueres."

"Pues a esta abejita no la asustan las amenazas de muerte y esa margarita está rogando porque la deshojen hace rato." Susurró poniendo la palma de su mano abierta sobre la turgente forma cubierta con las sábanas haciendo que el pelirrojo emitiera un ronco gruñido. Ron arqueó las caderas buscando fricción.

"Vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente, Malfoy."

"Ah, ah, ahh… no más amenazas si quieres que siga."

"¡No quiero que sigas!" Draco retiró la mano y el pelirrojo se arrepintió de inmediato. "No, abejita, es mentira, no te vayas."

"Esa abejita no va a comerse ninguna margarita." Dijo Harry desde la puerta haciendo que Draco se levantara de la cama de un salto. "Esa abejita tiene que ducharse y prepararse para tomar el desayuno."

"¡Pero, bebé! No puedes dejarme así." Gimoteó el pelirrojo desde la cama.

"Claro que puedo. Draco, a la ducha." Ordenó y el rubio obedeció sin chistar.

"¡No es justo!"

"Ya verás que sí. Ahora… calladito te ves más bonito, amor." Y se dispuso a ponerle una mordaza de cuero que había en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

"No… bebé, te prometo que me quedaré tranquilito." Harry hizo caso omiso de los ruegos del pelirrojo y terminó poniéndole la mordaza. Luego se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Te prometo que valdrá la pena esperar, amor. Y sabrás lo talentosa que es esa abejita rubia." Con una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a acomodar las sábanas sobre el pelirrojo y se regresó a la cocina.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

* * *


	6. Capítulo 6

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, las ropas muggle estaban en el baño esperando por Draco. Se duchó a prisa y se cepilló los dientes, esta vez con el cepillo que había dejado Harry sobre las ropas junto con un cepillo para el cabello de cerdas suaves. Cuando salió no pudo menos que tragar en seco al ver al pelirrojo aún atado sobre la cama pero esta vez amordazado. Al ver al rubio gruñó su descontento.

"Lo siento, Comadreja, pero órdenes son órdenes y no quiero terminar como tú. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, te aconsejo rogar. Sólo tienes que poner ojos de cachorro así…" Y puso enormes ojos de cachorro. "Y si te quita la mordaza, intenta hacer un puchero pero no muy pronunciado." Comenzó a demostrarle cómo tenía que hacer mientras Ron intentaba soltarse para estrangularlo. "Y si eso no funciona… ¿me puedo quedar con tu afiche de Viktor? Ya sabes, ese donde sale montado en su escoba con dos snitch plateadas…" El pelirrojo abrió los ojos muy grandes y masculló algo.

"¿Mhhgghhhmmuff?" Draco asintió.

"Lo tenías guardado bajo el colchón… Ahh, no te hagas, seguro podías sentir la _escoba_ de Viktor a través del colchón porque con esa escoba…"

"¡Draco! El desayuno se enfría." Escuchó que le gritaba Harry desde la cocina y encogiendo los hombros a modo de disculpa salió del dormitorio. Atrás suyo escuchó un par de murmullos histéricos pero no se detuvo.

El moreno había servido el desayuno sobre la barra de la cocina y Draco se subió a uno de los taburetes. "Se ve delicioso." Dijo suspirando mientras Harry le servía un plato de huevos revueltos con tostadas, tocineta y queso. De inmediato se puso a comer mientras Harry le observaba. Cuando finalmente hubo aplacado un poco del hambre que tenía se percató de que el moreno lo seguía mirando mientras comía. "¿Sabes que es de mala educación quedársele viendo a las personas?" Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo. Harry asintió y sonrió haciendo que Draco se detuviera esperando a ver qué le diría el moreno.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que llevas fuera de tu casa, Draco?" Le preguntó Harry con amabilidad. El rubio miró su plato unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Tres años… desde que me escapé." Musitó mirando su plato.

"¿Dónde te has estado quedando durante ese tiempo?" Le insistió el moreno y Draco comenzaba a sentir el sonrojo que le causaba recordar algunos de los lugares donde se había quedado, nada dignos de un Malfoy. Se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

"Aquí… allá… no importa demasiado, nunca me quedo en ninguna parte mucho tiempo." Harry se le quedó viendo un rato y otra vez Draco se sintió incómodo con la mirada.

"¿Nunca has pensado en apelar?" Esta vez Draco se echó a reír abruptamente.

"¿Me hubieras escuchado si te hubiera pedido hablar?"

"No… creo que no."

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Todos me odian."

"Yo no te odio. Sólo seguía órdenes."

"¿Y cuando Weasley encuentre la información que necesita y quede libre del collar que le puse, qué harás conmigo?" El moreno sonrió con algo de misterio.

"Lo estoy pensando." Susurró. "Tengo un par de ideas… pero primero tengo que convencer a Ron."

* * *

Ron tenía hambre. Mucha hambre.

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y todavía no había comido nada.

Si a eso le añadía que su _margarita_ tampoco había recibido cuidado alguno la situación era desesperante.

La noche anterior Harry lo había llevado a las nubes, cierto, pero luego lo había dejado solito en aquella cama, atado, sin un solo granito de afecto.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Harry seguido por Draco quien, para su asombro, traía el desayuno en una bandeja.

"Bien, corazón, tengo que salir, pero Draco se hará cargo de ti mientras regreso." Ron abrió los ojos muy grandes y sacudió la cabeza. "No te pongas así, no tardaré mucho. Además, Draco te cuidará muy bien, ya verás, sino se las tendrá que ver conmigo cuando regrese." La voz era dulce, pero el tono no admitía réplicas. Harry se inclinó y depositó un beso en su mejilla antes de quitarle la mordaza.

"Pero bebé… ¿por qué mejor no me sueltas de una vez?"

"Ah, ah, ah… dijiste que te portarías bien y espero que cumplas tu palabra. No tardaré." Le repitió y se levantó listo para salir. "Todo estará bien." Le dijo esta vez a Draco quien asintió levemente con la bandeja del desayuno aún en las manos. Harry se acercó y le dio un breve beso en los labios. Esta vez bajó la voz y con una seriedad que el rubio nunca antes había escuchado volvió a repetirle. "Todo estará bien."

Antes que se diera cuenta estaba solo con Ron en el cuarto. Puso la bandeja a un lado de la cama y ayudó al pelirrojo a enderezarse un poco mientras le colocaba unas almohadas tras la espalda. "¿Es cereal del que tiene los malvaviscos miniatura?" Le preguntó el pelirrojo y Draco sonrió levemente.

"Sí. Es el que tiene los malvaviscos miniatura." Y diciendo esto comenzó a darle de comer con una cuchara intentando que el pelirrojo no se ensuciara demasiado pero era en vano porque Ron tenía tanta hambre que no le importaba si se derramaba la leche por encima. Pronto el plato estuvo vacío, pero el estómago de Ron no estaba lleno ni a medias. Draco le sirvió otro plato y le ayudó a comerlo. Esta vez, cuando terminó y la leche escurrió levemente por la barbilla de Ron cuando Draco inclinó el plato para que la bebiera, el rubio se acercó y lamió el camino de leche hasta el cuello.

"¿Qué haces?" Susurró Ron como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo.

"Tenías leche en la barbilla." Ron observó el grácil cuerpo del rubio casi encima suyo. Tan cerca que de no haber tenido las manos atadas hubiera podido pegarlo a su cuerpo. Recordó lo que había pasado la mañana anterior y la forma en que aquel trasero se había acomodado perfectamente a su anatomía.

"¿Tengo leche en los labios?"

"Tal vez." Susurró Draco de vuelta y se acercó para lamer sus labios. Los labios de Ron se abrieron en respuesta y el rubio, dejando todo a un lado, se encaramó encima del pelirrojo y comenzó a besarlo con intensidad.

Ron gimió cuando Draco acomodó su trasero en su regazo y comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Las palabras de Harry vinieron a su mente el tiempo suficiente para decidir que tenía razón en lo que habían conversado en la mañana.

* * *

Cuando Harry regresó a su apartamento encontró a Ron en el sofá de la sala, aún con los grilletes viendo televisión. Draco dormitaba sobre su pecho.

"¿Te tiraste a Malfoy?" Susurró dándole un beso. El pelirrojo sonrió.

"Sí, sí, me tiré a Malfoy. Ahora si fueras tan amable¿podrías quitarme los grilletes?"

"Pero te ves muy apetecible así." Dijo el moreno al tiempo que sacaba la varita de todas formas y tocaba la punta de ella en los grilletes. Apenas verse libre de ellas el pelirrojo lo tomó de la nuca y le dio un beso más intenso. "¿Está dormido?" Preguntó Harry luego del beso a lo que Ron asintió.

"Sí. Pero necesita descansar y no en una cama transfigurada." Harry asintió.

"¿Comieron algo?"

"Preparé unos emparedados para el almuerzo, pero le hace falta más que eso."

"Entonces, no se hable más, comenzaré a preparar la comida." Ron comenzó a jugar con los suaves cabellos de Draco.

"Le hacen falta un poco más de carnes, se cansa muy pronto…" Susurró. Harry asintió.

"Si se va a quedar le hace falta un poco más de resistencia¿no crees?" Le replicó con una sonrisa juguetona el moreno y Ron le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Encontraste algo en el Ministerio?"

"Sí, pero te contaré después de la comida."

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	7. Capítulo 7

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

"Draco… despierta. Es hora de la cena." 

"No quiero… cansado…" Gruñó el rubio haciendo un puchero inconsciente en sueños.

"Déjalo dormir un rato más." Musitó Ron desperezándose un poco aún con el rubio encima suyo.

"No lo estarás engriendo¿o sí?" Preguntó juguetonamente el moreno al ver que el pelirrojo reacomodaba al rubio sobre su pecho.

"Para nada… ehhh… es que hace un poco de frío y estoy sin camisa."

"Claro, claro y era más fácil dejar que Draco se te durmiera encima a pedirme una camisa. Muy listo."

"Harry… ya dime qué fue lo que descubriste." Susurró Ron con vehemencia. Harry se acercó a su lado y se permitió acariciar los rubios cabellos.

"Estuve hablando con Kingsley." Ron se tensó de inmediato, pero recordó que Harry le había hecho un juramento. "Le dije que estaba cansado de perder el tiempo y que agradecería que viera si había algo en el caso de Malfoy que pudiera ponerle fin al asunto."

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Bueno… luego de insinuar que estaba buscando razones para dármelas de flojo, me preguntó mi verdadera razón. Le dije que odiaría haber estado malgastando tiempo y dinero en una búsqueda que bien se podía resolver por la vía legal ya que Malfoy había probado ser más escurridizo de lo que valía la pena el esfuerzo."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces Kingsley prometió echarle un vistazo y dejarme saber tan pronto supiera algo al respecto."

"¿Nada más? Entonces pusiste a otro a hacer tu trabajo… no lo puedo creer de ti, Harry James Potter." Harry sonrió con picardía.

"No he puesto a nadie a hacer mi trabajo sino que he buscado a la persona indicada para hacerlo antes de pasarme horas buscando algo de lo cual no tengo ni la más mínima idea."

El rubio en brazos de Ron se removió levemente y ambos detuvieron la conversación para observar cómo aquellos ojos grises se abrían aún somnolientos.

"¿Me atraparon finalmente?" Musitó aún dormido.

"No, abejita, aún no te atrapan. ¿Quieres algo de comer?" Draco asintió adormilado y Harry no pudo resistir el revolver los rubios cabellos sacándole un resoplido al dueño de los mismos.

"Siempre es hora de comer en este apartamento." Musitó el rubio restregándose los ojos. "Eso y _La Hora Feliz_."

"¿Así le dicen ahora?" Preguntó Harry desde la cocina mientras servía la cena del rubio y la de Ron.

"Me refería a la televisión. Tienen un programa que se llama: _La Hora Feliz_." Replicó con sarcasmo levantándose finalmente para sentarse a la mesa.

Luego de la cena, los tres se sentaron a ver televisión, Harry pegado a un lado de Ron mientras Draco estaba pegado al otro lado.

Todo comenzó con los dedos de Draco sobre la rodilla del pelirrojo. Un simple gesto de agradecimiento, se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras sus dedos acariciaban la extremidad con suavidad trazando lánguidos círculos. Al poco rato de haber comenzado el moreno le imitó.

Ron simplemente dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para disfrutar tranquilamente de la atención. Antes de saberlo, la entrepierna del pelirrojo comenzaba a dar signos de vida.

Draco le dio una mirada de reojo, sabiendo lo que escondía el pantalón del pijama y ansioso por volver a probarlo mientras que Harry, con una sonrisa maliciosa, comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el muslo de su compañero.

Ron se acomodó nuevamente sobre el sofá, desplegando toda su humanidad y sugiriendo, con un leve arqueo de sus caderas que podían continuar camino arriba cuando gustaran. Harry no se hizo esperar, sus dedos yendo directo al borde del pantalón del pijama para deslizarla y dejar al descubierto lo que él y Draco estaban deseando hacía ya un rato. Al hacerlo el pelirrojo gimió suavemente.

El rubio entonces llevó sus ojos grises a los verdes con curiosidad, sin saber qué hacer. Harry resolvió el dilema tomándole la mano y halándolo hacia las piernas del pelirrojo. Luego se inclinó hacia los labios de Ron mientras Draco comenzaba a moverse sutilmente sobre aquellas piernas.

Ron creyó perder la consciencia pero sus sentidos lo llamaron de vuelta inmediatamente. La boca de Harry lo reclamaban… las caderas de Draco lo anclaban. Aquello era el paraíso.

En un instante tenía a Draco sobre sus piernas y a Harry en su boca, en el siguiente tenía a Draco de espaldas en el sofá y a Harry a sus espaldas ayudándole a quitarse el pantalón del pijama.

Draco gimió con suavidad al sentir el peso del pelirrojo cubrirlo sin presionarlo. En su vida ese era uno de los momentos en que siempre se sentía seguro, cuando sentía el peso de un cuerpo cubriéndole de pies a cabeza, presionando suavemente sobre el suyo y dándole calor.

Ninguno de los dos aurores había intentado nada más para deshacerse de él. En los últimos días había disfrutado de la cocina de Potter ya que la Comadreja no parecía tener inclinaciones culinarias, y además había dormido como un mismo hurón, tranquilo en su madriguera.

Dejó de pensar en su suerte cuando el pelirrojo atrapó sus labios y comenzó a esmerarse en hacerle perder el sentido. Cuando logró recuperar un poco de sus sentidos pudo ver por encima del hombro de Ron los revueltos cabellos del moreno y se estremeció sabiendo que el pelirrojo estaba recibiendo tanto placer como estaba dándole en esos momentos cuando dentro de su cuerpo se movía deliciosamente despacio.

La noche llegó sin que ninguno de los tres se percatara de ello y ninguno descansó hasta que ya no pudieron mantenerse despiertos. Draco, con una lánguida sonrisa, se recostó en el pecho del moreno mientras enredaba sus piernas en las de Ron quien las sujetó para que no perdiera el balance.

Si aquello era un sueño entonces no quería despertar para encontrarse tirado en alguna oscura esquina, sin calor, desprotegido, con hambre y el cuerpo doliéndole. No, si era un sueño no quería despertar y si era una ilusión bien podían enviarlo en ese mismo instante a San Mungo y meterlo a la sección de enajenados mentales porque no pensaba escapar de ella.

Con un suspiro satisfecho y un beso en la sien terminó por quedarse dormido, olvidándose de su futuro y sus miserias.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt terminó de leer los documentos relacionados al caso de Draco Malfoy en apenas quince minutos lo que le dijo a las claras que el asunto no había sido investigado ni analizado a profundidad. Potter tenía razón y habían estado persiguiendo a un mago cuya culpabilidad estaba aún por probarse lo que hubiera redundado en una demanda si el joven se hubiera contactado con sus abogados. Pero el simple hecho de ser enviado a Azkabán hubiera retrasado el papeleo y aún cuando se probara su inocencia pasaría un tiempo antes de que el joven Malfoy pudiera salir de prisión. 

Suspiró cansado y decidió comunicarle a Harry su decisión de detener la búsqueda de Draco Malfoy hasta tanto no se completaran las debidas investigaciones. Tomó unos polvos flu y los arrojó a la chimenea con la cual podía tener contacto con la chimenea de Harry.

Asomó la cabeza y llamó. "Harry Potter." La visión del otro lado se hizo un poco más clara aunque no parecía haber nadie en esos momentos. No recordaba exactamente dónde quedaba la chimenea de Harry en su apartamento pero pensaba que era bajo la telovisión o algo parecido. Cuando la imagen fue completa casi tuvo que sujetarse la quijada.

Sí, ahí estaba Harry Potter, su auror estrella, desnudo, enredado en el que era uno de sus mejores aurores bajo el mando de Harry, Ron Weasley. Pero lo que realmente lo tenía sorprendido era el hecho de reconocer al tercer integrante del enredo de brazos y piernas desnudas.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Presente." Masculló el aludido pero aparte de eso ninguno dio señas de vida. Shacklebolt dio un profundo respiro y antes de despertarlos intentó entender la situación.

Ronald Weasley había actuado de forma extraña hacía unos días atrás cuando pareció ayudar a Draco Malfoy y tenía todos los síntomas de estar bajo un hechizo que no le permitía revelar el paradero del joven. Luego de eso había dado por perdido el esfuerzo de ese día pero no había dejado de vigilarlo.

Ronald Weasley había ingresado a la biblioteca del Ministerio. Los libros que había usado revelaban que buscaba información sobre hechizos de control y más tarde sobre el caso de Draco Malfoy. Luego del suceso Harry Potter había ido al Ministerio y luego de buscar información sobre el caso Malfoy le había comentado acerca de investigar más a fondo.

Ninguno de los dos había intentado ir directamente al grano de lo que querían como era su costumbre. De todos sus aurores, Potter era con el cual tenía más confianza.

Ahora y por lo que veía, sus dos aurores estaban involucrados con uno de sus casos. Pero un caso que podía estar fuera de lugar si las investigaciones arrojaban alguna luz positiva con respecto a la culpabilidad del joven Malfoy. Su intuición le dio una respuesta y su instinto se la confirmó de inmediato.

"¡Auror Potter!" Exclamó con voz grave pero firme y finalmente el moreno despertó.

"Kingsley…" Murmuró Harry despertándose repentinamente al escuchar la voz. El rubio entre sus brazos se estremeció levemente pero no despertó. El pelirrojo no tuvo tanta suerte y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir al rubio que tenía sus piernas enredadas en las suyas con uno de los cojines.

"Señor." Musitó desesperanzado el pelirrojo.

"Veo que han estado ocupados con la misión." Dijo carraspeando levemente al final haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran. "Venía a informarles que la búsqueda de Draco Malfoy será suspendida hasta nuevo aviso pero viendo que han resuelto esa parte he cambiado de opinión."

"¿Señor?"

"Su misión será custodiar al joven Draco Malfoy hasta que su caso sea debidamente investigado." Ambos le miraron sorprendidos y el auror ocultó su sonrisa. "No necesitarán presentarse a trabajar en otros casos hasta que este asunto sea esclarecido del todo." Mientras hablaba pudo ver cómo sobre el pecho de Ronald aparecía un medallón de aspecto antiguo. "A excepción de llevar ese medallón para estudio. Imagino que esa era la razón por la cual no podías decirnos dónde se hallaba Malfoy."

"Así es, señor." Contestó Ron olvidando por unos instantes su vergüenza. "Mañana mismo lo tendrá sobre su escritorio… con un informe sobre sus aparentes efectos." Musitó al final.

"Bien, bien. Entonces, no les quito más tiempo." Hizo ademán de alejarse pero se detuvo dándole una larga mirada a Draco. "¿No está algo bajo de peso?" Preguntó con aparente preocupación. Harry apretó al rubio contra su pecho.

"Estamos trabajando en eso."

"No se vería bien en nuestro expediente el haber maltratado a uno de nuestros custodios."

"¡Sí, señor!" Shacklebolt se despidió y desapareció de la chimenea dejando a un par de aurores sorprendidos y a un Malfoy ignorante de la buena suerte que le había tocado.

"Harry… ¿Tú crees que…?"

"No lo sé, Ron, pero no quiero averiguarlo ahora. ¿Por qué mejor no nos metemos a la cama? Es más cómodo y no hay chimeneas en el cuarto." Ron asintió y bajó las piernas de Draco de su regazo. Le quitó al rubio de encima y se adelantó mientras Harry ordenaba la sala y desaparecía los rastros de su placentera noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	8. Capítulo 8

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Gracias a todos los que comentaron y tuvieron la paciencia de seguirla aún cuando iba algo lenta. Besos a todos.

* * *

Draco se alisó por enésima vez la túnica rojo borgoña que Ron le había regalado el día antes para que pudiera estar presentable durante la vista. No era su color preferido y hacía resaltar su palidez de una forma extraña pero el pelirrojo le había dicho que era para la buena suerte. _Rojo Gryffindor_. Además no tenía nada más que ponerse.

La punta de sus dedos parecía estar teñida del mismo color, como un sonrojo. Sus labios se hubieran perdido entre la blancura de su rostro de no haber sido porque llevaba horas mordiéndoselos del nerviosismo.

Harry había intentado tranquilizarlo y aún de pie a su lado derecho parecía que su hombro lo sostenía sólo por estar allí. A su lado izquierdo estaba Ron. Ambos aurores vestían sus uniformes. Esa mañana, cuando Draco los había visto esperándole frente a la chimenea para tomar la red floo hacia el Ministerio casi había olvidado que llevaba dos semanas en compañía de ambos, durmiendo, comiendo y viviendo todos juntos porque Ron no se había regresado a su apartamento.

El moreno le había preparado su plato preferido, huevos revueltos. A Ron, como siempre, le había preparado un plato de cereal con leche. Harry lo mismo comía de todo lo que preparaba. Todo había parecido normal, pero al momento de verlos frente a la chimenea, con sus uniformes pulcramente alisados, sus expresiones serias, sus cabellos levemente engominados… había sido suficiente para comenzar a perder las uñas apenas llegar al Ministerio. Harry había tomado su mano y luego de quitársela de la boca no la había vuelto a soltar. Ron le había puesto una mano en la espalda y parecía darle fuerzas para caminar. Ahora de pie frente al pequeño jurado ambos sonreían mientras Draco sentía morirse.

A pesar de todo su nerviosismo debía reconocer que no era lo que esperaba. Tan sólo tres hombres, dos mujeres, no había juez ni abogado pero al menos tampoco había un fiscal. "¿Draco, te sientes bien?" Preguntó Harry en su oído y el rubio asintió. Apenas hacerlo fueron llamados a acercarse al jurado. Draco se sentó en la silla que había mientras los dos aurores se quedaban de pie a ambos lados suyos.

Contestó todas las preguntas, se enrolló la manga de la túnica cuando se lo pidieron y se le hicieron preguntas acerca del collar que había utilizado. Su varita fue examinada varias veces, tantas que pensó que la madera podría derretirse como metal caliente o encenderse en fuego, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Al final, los únicos cargos que prevalecieron sobre los demás fue el haberse fugado de custodia pero quedaron minimizados bajo la premisa de su inocencia aunque no fueron del todo perdonados.

Bajo esos cargos tendría que cumplir un par de meses en probatoria aunque no en arresto domiciliario.

Cuando salió de la vista con apenas un escarmiento fue como si de repente levantaran un gran peso de encima de su pecho y volviéndose a mirar al moreno aún a su lado sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa sincera y algo aguada al final por lo que el pelirrojo le tendió un pañuelo.

"Estoy libre." Susurró emocionado. "No voy a ir a Azkabán." Harry asintió sonriendo. "Ya no voy a tener que esconderme de nadie."

"Sólo de los reporteros." Comentó Ron.

"Sólo de los reporteros… y puedo regresar a casa… y puedo ir a donde quiera…" Volvió a decir el rubio como en sueños y con una expresión cercana a la incredulidad.

"Dentro de los límites del Londres Mágico." Le recordó Harry.

"Sí, dentro de Londres… pero no tengo que salir de Londres…" Los ojos de Draco se aguaron visiblemente y Harry le dio una mirada enternecida.

"¿Draco, estás llorando?" Preguntó el moreno en un susurro.

"No, los Malfoy no lloran." Gimió entre hipidos y Harry lo atrapó contra su pecho y le revolvió los cabellos con cariño.

"Es cierto, los Malfoy no lloran, pero se ponen extraños cuando están felices. Mejor vamos a comer algo antes de que lleguen más reporteros." Dijo el pelirrojo cuando sintió un par de luces a sus espaldas y sabiendo que no podría detener a los reporteros por mucho tiempo.

Su moreno amante asintió y comenzó a arrastrar a un todavía emocionado Malfoy fuera del Ministerio de Magia. Cuando el rubio logró sacar la cabeza del pecho de Harry se hallaban en Hogsmeade.

* * *

Draco se detuvo frente al multipisos donde se hallaba el apartamento de Harry. Hacía casi un año que su caso había sido revisado, diez meses no eran tantos en su calendario. Hacía ocho que había terminado su libertad provisional. La mansión estaba nuevamente bajo su nombre y los baúles en Gringotts habían comenzado a recuperar lo que el Ministerio les había desfalcado.

Vestía una elegante túnica gris acero y colgada en su brazo llevaba una canasta de mediano tamaño llena hasta el tope con lo que parecían ser provisiones.

Subió las escaleras y pronunció la contraseña. "Tornillos de crema." Giró la perilla y puso la canasta sobre la mesa de la cocina. "¡Ya llegué!" Con la varita agrandó la canasta y comenzó a sacar los víveres que acababa de comprar; pan fresco, leche, huevos, queso blanco, margarina, jalea de frambuesas, pastrami en lascas, salchicha vienesa y cereal de trigo en ruedas azucaradas.

Luego de guardarlo todo se asomó al dormitorio. El moreno no se había levantado pero no estaba dormido por lo que entró y recostándose en la cama comenzó a llenarlo de besos. "Buenos días, abejita." Le saludó Harry con voz ronca. "¿Me preparaste el desayuno?"

"En un minuto, pero primero quiero mi beso de buenos días." Le contestó sonriente, inclinándose y juntando los labios cómicamente mientras esperaba el beso.

"Ya tienes tu beso." Le dijo besándole de vuelta. "¿Y Ron?"

"No llegó anoche. No sé qué le pudo haber sucedido. Llamaré a Kingsley¿te parece?" El moreno asintió y Draco le permitió levantarse para que se duchara mientras él se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Desde que Harry le enseñara a cocinar, no había quién le ganara en la cocina, además, era algo que lo relajaba grandemente.

Media hora más tarde ambos estaban sentados a la mesa desayunando cuando se escuchó la voz de Shacklebolt desde la chimenea.

"Harry… Draco… buenos días. ¿Ronald aún no llega?" Harry se limpió con la servilleta y se acercó al fuego.

"No, señor. Estábamos por llamarle para ver qué había sucedido. Se suponía que hubiera llegado anoche pero no lo hizo ni llamó ni ha dejado mensaje." El rostro del auror se vio preocupado.

"Harry, el medallón de protección de la Orden de la Jarretera ha desaparecido." Al decir esto Draco dejó su desayuno a un lado y se acercó al fuego.

"¿Mi collar?" Preguntó el rubio con temor en su voz y el auror asintió y les explicó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y por lo cual estaba preocupado.

"Justamente ayer en la noche. Aún no tenemos sospechosos. Pero no les digo esto para alarmarlos sino para que tengan los ojos abiertos. Quien quiera que lo haya tomado conocía del medallón y de la forma en que ayudó en tu caso, Draco. No descarto que alguien cercano a tu familia lo haya tomado."

"Estaremos vigilantes." Respondió Harry y la imagen del auror en la chimenea asintió para luego despedirse.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó Malfoy compungido pero el moreno se apresuró a asegurarle que Ron estaba perfectamente bien. Le abrazó y le besó acariciándole los cabellos con suavidad y diciéndole palabras dulces al oído.

El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Harry y el moreno, al ver que se trataba del pelirrojo contestó de inmediato.

"¡Ron! Sí… ¿dónde estás metido¡Qué! Demonios, sí, sí… ¡lo juro! Por Merlín, Ron, si no apareces aquí ahora mismo iré a buscarte y me importará un bledo la Orden de la Jarretera y su maldito medallón." Colgó y suspiró profundamente. "Estará aquí en unos minutos, todo está bien." Pero Draco se temía lo peor y al mencionar el collar sólo le podía venir un pensamiento a la mente. Alguien había tomado el collar y se lo había puesto a Ron. Sabía que el permitir que publicaran la historia había sido un error pero los reporteros seguramente tenían a alguien en el Ministerio más que gustoso de dar la información acerca de lo sucedido.

"Tiene el medallón¿cierto?" Harry asintió. "¿Quién?" El moreno suspiró como si estuviera demasiado cansado.

"Ya lo verás. Espero que no te moleste ver a un antiguo compañero de clases." Draco no supo si la noticia le agradaba o no. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase eran fugitivos y no todos por la misma razón que él lo había sido.

Se preocupaba por el pelirrojo de la misma forma en que se preocuparía por Harry. Ambos se habían convertido en parte importante de su vida, tanto así que había preferido quedarse en el apartamento de Harry en vez de regresar a la mansión que se suponía era su casa.

Tocaron tímidamente a la puerta y Harry se apresuró a abrir. "Bebé… en verdad lo siento." Musitó Ron apuntándole con la varita.

"Te dije que lo juraba. Draco…"

"También lo juro, sea lo que sea." Contestó Draco de inmediato sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería el pelirrojo. Ron bajó su varita con un gesto cansado y se giró para tomar a quien fuera que se estaba escondiendo a sus espaldas.

Un lamentable revoltijo de cabellos negros fue presentado ante ambos y Draco fue el primero en reconocerlo. "Zabini." El delgado moreno de largos cabellos y ojos almendrados parecía haber salido de una madriguera y no precisamente de Comadrejas. Estaba algo sucio, con los cabellos enredados y en su rostro se podían ver las marcas levemente azuladas y amarillentas de golpes viejos. Además de eso, sus mejillas estaban hundidas y sus hermosos ojos almendrados habían perdido su brillo.

Si aquel había sido su propio aspecto al llegar al apartamento entonces entendía perfectamente el motivo de que Harry siempre estuviera preocupado por su peso.

"Me tomó desprevenido." Murmuró Ron a espaldas de Blaise y Harry se limitó a mover la cabeza condescendientemente.

"Tal parece que tendremos un invitado más a desayunar." Comentó Harry. "Blaise, ve y toma un baño para que puedas desayunar, te conseguiré algo de ropa." Draco tuvo el presentimiento de que pronto el moreno de largos cabellos estaría siendo rellenado a las buenas o a las malas.

"Yo le buscaré la ropa, Harry. Blaise es más o menos de mi talla." Y tomó la mano del recién llegado quien se dejó llevar hasta el baño.

"Draco…" Musitó Blaise mientras era llevado al baño.

"No te preocupes, Blaise, todo saldrá bien. Además, conozco algo que te pondrá de muy buen humor."

"¿Y eso qué es?" Preguntó tímidamente el moreno, tomando en consideración la apariencia de su antiguo compañero de escuela. El rubio sonrió ampliamente antes de responder con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos grises.

"Huevos revueltos."

* * *

Owari 


End file.
